The Revenge (Sort of) of the Minor Characters
by Mrs Grim
Summary: Just some minor characters plotting to take over my fan fiction story. You probably don't want to read this... :)


***Warning* The fan fiction writer is bored  
  
**

The Revenge (sort of) of the Minor Characters  


  
Me*bored and falling asleep*  
  
*Peter Pettigrew appears*  
  
Me: Oh goody, something to torture!  
  
Peter*squeaks while running around crazily*: No, no! Help me!  
  
Me: Never you evil rat! Die, worm, die! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
  
*Peter dies*  
  
Sirius*taps me on the shoulder*: Ahem.  
  
Me: Yes?  
  
Sirius: Sorry, you can't kill him yet. We need him to prove me innocent.  
  
Me: Aw, crap! I forgot.  
  
*Peter reappears*  
  
Peter*sees Sirius*: Ahhh!*tries to hide behind me but is too fat* Help! He'll kill me!  
  
Me and Sirius: I wish.  
  
Me: I can still send him to the pits of Hades for a while, right?  
  
*Sends Peter to the pits of Hades for a while*  
  
Sirius: That wasn't very original.  
  
Me*brandishing keyboard at him*: What did you say?  
  
Sirius*backing away*: Uh- nothing!  
  
Me*closing in*: I could have sworn you said you wanted to join him...  
  
*I start to type _Sends Sirius to the pits..._*  
  
Sirius: Help!  
  
*James appears*  
  
James*confused*: Huh? Where am I?! * looks at me* Who the heck is that?!  
  
Sirius*earnestly*: You don't want to insult the fan fiction writer. You really don't.  
  
James: Um, I mean, who is that lovely lady?  
  
Lily *appears and smacks James on the head*: Are you flirting with the fan fic writer?  
  
James: Uh...  
  
*Suddenly a bunch of scary death eaters and Mrs. Norris appear*  
  
Lily and James: EEP!!  
  
Sirius*to me*: Very funny. Nice touch.  
  
Me: Er-  
  
Sirius: They almost look real.  
  
Me: Er-  
  
*Sirius walks over to the death eaters who attack him*  
  
Me: Er, I tried to tell you.  
  
Sirius*drags himself to his feet*: You're the fan fiction writer, right?  
  
Me: Duh, but _I_ didn't do that.  
  
Sirius*scared*: But, if you aren't making this up, who is?  
  
Evil voice: ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James:*horrified*: But it can only be-  
  
Evil voice*cuts him off*: Yes! You have guessed it! It is I! The one you all fear! TERRY BOOT!!!  
  
Me, Sirius, James, Lily, the death eaters, and Mrs. Norris: WHO?!?!?!  
  
(Sirius: How did the cat just talk?)  
  
Terry Boot* really pissed*: AHHHHH!!!!* jumps up and down whining like a baby* ME ME ME! Terry Boot! The one who's going to destroy you all!!!  
  
We all stare at him blankly.  
  
Terry*looks at us in amazement*: Did you hear what I said?! You're all mine!*laughs and points wand at us*  
  
Terry*Waits for us to beg for mercy. Finally gives up*: I, Terry Boot will now destroy you all!! Watch as the minor characters take over the world!*pauses* Or at least this fan fiction!  
  
Sirius*mutters*: What an accomplishment that will be! It already sucks.  
  
I smack Sirius  
  
Sirius:Ow!  
  
Terry: Quiet! Pay ATTENTION while I murder you please! Now you will see how the ones you look over while you read can conquer you! You can't stop me! HA HA!*laughs evily*  
  
*Remus Lupin appears behind Terry and transforms*  
  
Terry*freaked out*: NO! NEVER! NO! I can't die! I'm a ... MINOR CHARACTER!!!!  
  
*GULP*  
  
Silence  
  
Me: Was that really strange or was it just me?  
  
Remus *turns back into a human and makes a face*: Bleaugh! What a nasty flavor! No more eating minor characters for me!  
  
Sirius: Try living on rats...  
  
James: How 'bout finishing them off.*Points at the death eaters*  
  
*Death eaters cower*  
  
A Death eater*throws wand over his shoulder*: No need for that!  
  
Another death eater* hides knife behind his back*: We've done no harm!  
  
Me: Let's do this fairly.  
  
Death eaters*relieved*: Phew!  
  
Me: I'll decide!  
  
Death eaters*gasp*  
  
Me: Bye bye!*waves at them*  
  
Death eaters: AHHHH*fall of the edge of the world*  
  
Me: Let's go before Susan Bones or someine bursts in.  
  
Sirius*holds up a hand*: Hold on. I'm still confused. Let's get this straight. You, the fan fic author, are not controlling this fic.  
  
Me: Correct.  
  
Sirius: I am not in charge either. Neither are Lily, James, or Remus, right?  
  
Lily, James, and Remus: Right.  
  
  
Sirius: And obviously whats-his-name wasn't either so WHO IS IT? WHO THE HECK IS IN CONTROL OF OUR DESTINIES?!?!?  
  
_MEOW  
  
_We turn around.  
  
Mrs. Norris: Meowhahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yeah, that's the end. DON"T ASK. I think I'll go now. And bring on the flames. Review if ya really want to...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
